King Julien/Trivia
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} *Some people proclaim that King Julien has a crush on Marlene (see Rumor: Julien & Marlene). This theory was born due to Otter Gone Wild. In that episode King Julien seemed to really enjoy it when wild Marlene was loving on him. *Has been nick-named "Ring-Tail" by Skipper. *He Has An Osmophobia, Fear/Dislike Of Smells (Of Fishes), Shown In Episode Go Fish. Turns out, any bad smells cheese his royal highness off, as he demanded an explaination for the "Number 12" after-fumes Rico burped up in All Choked Up, and when Skipper's baby form needed a diaper-change in Rock-A-Bye Birdie he practically ordered Mort to use his nostrals as a vacume-cleaner. *Is pampered by the zoo: First, they gave him and the lemurs an inflatable jumpy-house to jump in. Second, the zoo allows him to have a throne. Third, the time he went crazy, they gave him a cozy bed and a guava juice. *Hates it when people don't come to his parties. *He thinks he is more elite than anyone. *Wants things done by his rules. *Is very strict when it comes to touching his feet. *In Otter Things Have Happened he was horrified that the penguins made Marlene hook up with Fred because he believes HE is Marlene's boyfriend, which ended with him and Fred battling over her. *In Popcorn Panic, he reveals to Maurice that he has a lazy eye. It has since to be discussed or referenced in the series. *Is fairly skilled with the bo staff. *Although he does not hate Mort, as many say, he shows obvious disdain to Mort's obsession with his feet. *In Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, he wanted to be Skipper's BFF (Best Friend Forever). *In Truth Ache it was exposed that he picks his nose. *Enjoys annoying the penguins, especially Skipper. * In episodes like Paternal Egg-stincts, Hard Boiled Eggy, and Rock-A-Bye Birdie King Julien reveals a longing to be a father (or atleast a father figure), but more so then his abillity to rule in a mature matter, his parenting skills are hopelessly limited... he didn't even know where mammal-babies usually come from until Maurice told him and grossed him out! *Is still unknown how he (and Maurice and Mort) could be at the Zoo. At the ending of Madagascar 2 he was still in Africa. He didn't go with Skipper to the plane (ed: Actually, Skipper was just going on honeymoon. He wasn't leaving in the plane. And, if you pay attention to the introduction, the Lemurs arrive in a crate at the Zoo. It is not known how they managed to get shipped to the Zoo, and why Alex, Gloria, Melman, and Marty did not come back. Hopefully all will be explained in Madagascar 3.) ''A possibility is that he went back to Madagascar like he said he would at the beginning of the movie. *In Out of the Groove, it is shown in King Julien's medical forms that he has a bad case of the "stupids". *King Julien is wearing his original crown in the series. *King Julien seems to have the role of the Unexpected Hero, always being the one to save the penguins and the others or stop a situation before it gets out of hand when needed to - **Operation: Plush & Cover - he saved the penguins and Mort from a burning death. **Assault & Batteries - Saved Skipper from Joey. **Miracle on Ice - saved the penguins' home from the rat king. **Jungle Law - saved the zoo from going into total complete mass panic, so as Skipper says **Miss Understanding - it was because of Julien's mention of his juice maker not working that Kowalski was able to figure out what skipper's true gender was saving him from a misguided life. **Otter Things Have Happened - Could be argued, but it was because of Julien's fight with Fred that Marlene was able to figure out that Fred was as dumb as a sack of hammers saving her from completely falling in love with a moron. **Snakehead! - he gave the penguins the soda bottle which saved them from the killer fish. **Zoo Tube - because he destroyed the signal to the televisions causing them to short circuit, the people came back to the zoo saving the animals from being transferred and also Mort. **Dr. Blowhole's Revenge - he was a double agent so eventually he turned on Dr. Blowhole stopped his evil plans and saved the world **The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel - he was the only one that saw ''the Truth ''causing him to figure out how to save Marlene, the Penguins, and himself from evil treasure. **Hard Boiled Eggy - by defeating Eggy and making him not want to be a penguin anymore, he saved Eggy from a dangerous life. *Has actually only said Skipper's name a handful of times. (Whispers and Coups, Assault & Batteries, The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel and April Fools) He usually calls Skipper a combination of the words silly, angry, frowny, and penguin. *Believes that Private is the nicest animal in the zoo, as shown in Eclipsed. *His favorite song to dance to repeats the word, "a-yo". *In The Officer X Factor it is revealed that he is very protective of his "maker of money" (''money maker). *Julien has only ever been angry once the series. In Right Hand Man, Maurice kept interrupting him to pick Clemson while he was deciding over who would be his right hand man. *According to the I Like to Move It, Move It soundtrack version, King Julien is 31 years old, which means he was born in 1974, and as of the Penguins of Madagascar, he is currently 37 years old. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Trivia